Un deseo especial
by YDK ME
Summary: (One-Shot de Navidad) Ya acerca Navidad... Mi primera Navidad aqui arriba... sin ellos, toda esa gente que apreciaba, me separaron de ellos... Solo si pudiera hacer algo para regresar con ellos, pero la cruel realidad me lo impide... O talvez solo tenga que esperar un momento adecuado, para realisar el deseo de cierta ave..


**Un deseo especial**

Eh… ya acerca Navidad… recuerdo todavía muy claramente el día de mi muerte… fue algo horrible… separarme de mi familia, de mis amigos, y de toda la gente que aprecio… pero principalmente mi familia… por suerte, todavía puede verlos aquí, en el mundo de los ángeles… Aunque morí hace 6 meses, siento todavía el mismo dolor de siempre, que atraviesa mi corazón, que me hace sufrir cada día más y más, haciéndome desear de tener el poder de revivir… tocar la suave cara de mi linda Perla, escuchar música con Carla, jugar futbol con Tiago, o leer un libro con Bia, pero no… aquí estoy, sin poder hacer gran cosa, excepto observarlos…

Recuerdo muy bien lo último que le dije a Perla, de seguir con su vida, y aprovechar cada momento al máximo, como yo hice con ella, y que si algún día si sintiera sola, de pensar en mí, porque siempre estaré vivo en su corazón… Hubiera bien querido al menos pasar el resto de mi muerte en su corazón, ahí, al menos, estaría con ella siempre, pero no, estoy aquí, por desgracia… los únicos lados positivos de esto, es que puedo verlos, y tengo unos amigos aquí arriba, aunque nunca igualaran los de allá abajo…

Observo allá abajo, y veo que Perla hizo lo que le pedí, de seguir con su vida, superar mi muerte, y aprovechar siempre lo que puede… Algo bueno que veo en ella, es que aunque este muerto, me sigue siendo fiel… nunca la vi con otro macho, excepto sus amigos, pero aun a eso, parece no interesarle tener otra relación. Sé que ella tendría que tener otra persona en su vida, pero todavía me alegro que siga pensando en mí. Yo tampoco veo otra hembra, le hice una promesa a Perla el día que la casé, y nunca la romperé, aun si este muerto.

Ya acerca Navidad… mi primera Navidad aquí arriba. Me pregunto qué haremos, varios colegas me dicen que tienen el derecho de cumplir deseos, otros simplemente se la pasan haciendo nada especial, como si Navidad fuera un día como otros. Yo, todavía no sé, no tengo nada en mente, y ni estoy seguro si lo que dicen los otros es verdad. De todas formas, ¿que de tan especial pudiera hacer? No gran cosa.

Después de varios días pensando y reflexionando, llegué a una conclusión, pero también llego la Noche Buena. Uno de mis amigos de aquí, Gabriel, una águila real, muy amable, vino a buscarme para el gran discurso que supuestamente da Dios a cada año. Me habían dicho que Dios es muy amable, pero cuando se enoja, no tiene piedad. Eso me sorprendió, pero no hice nada malo, o eso creo amenos.

-"¡Blu! ¡Despierta amigo!" me dice Gabriel en un tono feliz

-"Ehm… ¿sí? ¿Que… pasa… ahora?" pregunto yo, mientras me despierto

-"¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUE PASA?! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Es Noche Buena! ¡Ven, apresúrate! No quieres que Dios se enoje contra ti…"

-"Espera, ¡¿QUE?! ¡Rápido! ¡No quiero que me haga daño!"

-"Jeje, cálmate, nunca haría eso, no hiciste algo mal. Anda, ven, pronto comienza su discurso"

-"Ok, allá voy, allá voy." Digo yo mientras comienzo a caminar a los lados de mi amigo.

Caminamos, caminamos, y caminamos, es bastante largo, pero la sensación de las nubes que entran entre mis dedos es bastante buena, y a veces me da cosquillas, pero amenos estoy seguro de que si caigo, me caigo sobre algo suave.

Después de caminar una eternidad, llegamos al dicho lugar. Hay una muchedumbre de aves. Es apenas si conozco algunos dentro todos ellos. ¡Hay de todo tipo de aves: guacamayos, águilas, loros, halcones, búhos, colibrís, quetzales, patos, avestruces, kiwis, y mucho más! Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, comienzo a escuchar aplausos y gritos de alegría. Doy pequeños saltos para ver, y veo a Dios, completamente iluminado, tanto que ni se puede distinguir su forma a sus colores. Me pregunto cómo se hace que no estamos todos ciegos ya. En fin, ahí está el, y con una voz gruesa y profunda, dice a todos:

-"Queridos amigos angélicos. En esta noche nació miles de años atrás alguien muy especial, y así creando un nuevo calendario y la más grande fecha de todas: Navidad. A partir de media-noche, ustedes tienen el derecho de hacer casi todo, mientras sea positivo y no haga daño a los demás. Y no olviden: Esta fecha no es sobre recibir, pero sobre dar. Recuerden eso bien"

Y justo así, desapareció. Fue algo raro, pero interesante. Puedo ver como un montón de aves se van hacia lugares, otras se quedan a hablar con sus amigos. Yo, me quedo aquí, como tonto, hasta que Gabriel me toqué el hombro, diciéndome:

-"¿Oíste? ¡Podemos hacer nimporta que! Bueno, casi, pero eso que. Yo lo aprovecharé para cumplir unos deseos de gente que conozco. Y tu Blu, ¿tienes algunos planes?"

-"No, bueno, si… tienes razón… voy a cumplir un deseo… Te veo después mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Si, claro, y feliz Navidad!" me dice el, antes de irse volando a un cierto lugar, no sé donde

-"Si… gracias… igualmente…" digo yo, mientras rápidamente tomo vuelo y voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer.

Me dirijo a lo que los de aquí llaman "El Portal", que supuestamente nos permite ir al mundo de los mortales, pero para eso, solo los permitidos pueden acceder. Me acerco del lugar, y por mi gran suerte, nadie está ahí, vigilando los portales hacia la Tierra. Veo eso, y remarco claramente que son puertas. Sobre cada una, hay una ciudad del mundo. ¡Me tomara una eternidad para llegar al Amazonas! Espera, veo una que dice Manaus. Manaus es la ciudad DENTRO el Amazonas. ¡Rápido! Intento abrir la puerta, pero es imposible. ¡NO! Tan cerca de mí meta… Comienzo a caminar lentamente de regreso al lugar donde duermo, para ver otra ave, que se va hacia una puerta, y la abre con facilidad. Me sorprendo, y le pregunto rápidamente:

-"¡Hey tú! Dime, ¿cómo hiciste para abrir la puerta?"

-"Pues, ¿has escuchado lo que dijo Dios? A partir de **media-noche** podemos hacer cosas, solo verifica que sea media-noche en el lugar que quieras ir, ¡y voila! Tu puerta se abrirá fácilmente. Si no sabes la hora de ese lugar, mira al lado de la puerta, muestra la hora de ese lugar. Bueno, ya tengo que irme, buena suerte, y feliz Navidad" me dice ese extranjero, antes de entrar en la puerta y cerrarla.

Veo la puerta que tomo el, y veo al lado la hora: 0:57

¿Sera verdad lo que dijo él? Eso que, regreso a la puerta de Manaus para observar la hora. 23:57. ¡Sí! ¡Faltan 3 minutos! Solo me queda a esperar…

Me pregunto qué le explicare a Perla. _Hey Perla, soy yo Blu, ¿me recuerdas?_No… es muy feo… _Perla… ¡regrese! ¿Acaso me esperabas?_ No… muy directo y no muy respetuoso… ¡oh la hora! ¡Faltan unos segundos! Pensaré en algo llegando allá, aunque seguramente estará durmiendo.

Finalmente, llegan las 24:00, o más bien las 0:00. Abro la puerta con facilidad, y al abrirla, lo que veo atreves, es el cielo. Saco mi cabeza, y miro abajo, para ver que la ciudad está bastante baja, como a unos 500 metros de la puerta. Justo antes de entrar en la puerta, comienzo a abrir mis alas para volar, y salgo de la puerta volando. Por educación, cierro la puerta, y me pongo en una posición aerodinámica para bajar rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Al llegar ahí, intento recordar cual era el camino hacia el Santuario… por mi gran suerte, y memoria, logro recordar y tomo ese camino. Es bastante oscuro, y me tomara tiempo llegar allá, pero hiciera nimporta que para estar de nuevo con mi familia, aunque me tome una eternidad. Veo la ciudad… está bastante bonita de noche, las luces de la ciudad iluminan, y a lo lejos se puede apreciar la selva. Miro arriba, de donde vengo, y la puerta todavía está ahí, en lo alto de la ciudad. Me pregunto cómo es que los humanos no han descubierto eso… En fin, continúo mi vuelo, pero más que me acerco a la selva, más que comienza a hacerse nublado el cielo. Comienzo a preocuparme bastante, espero que no vaya a llover tanto. Después de varios minutos volando, salgo oficialmente de la ciudad, y entro en la selva. Va mal, va muy mal… ya no hay luz… creo que aquí se para mi viaje… ¡pero no! ¡Me negó a abandonar! ¡Ya llegué hasta aquí, y no pienso regresar! ¡Haré lo necesario para ver a mis hijos, mis amigos, y sobre todo a mi Perla otra vez! Me fio a mis instintos, que me conducen en la oscuridad, entre los árboles y las creaturas. Seguramente ya paso más de 45 minutos desde que salí de la puerta, entonces para llegar más rápidamente, tomo toda mi fuerza para distribuirla en mis alas, haciéndome volar más rápidamente, demasiadamente diría yo, tan rápidamente que cuando paso al lado de algo, apenas lo veo, como estas luciérnagas que vengo de ver apenas… Olvidemos eso, me estoy apartando de mi meta principal.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo volando, llego finalmente. Ya no hay humanos vigilando, seguramente se fueron a dormir. Con aun más ganas, me dirijo a mi nido, y entro bastante brutalmente, haciéndome bastante mal, pero de una cierta forma me gusto… No sé, talvez porque hacía tiempo que no había sufrido dolor físico. Me levanto rápidamente, y veo al exterior que viene de comenzar a llover. ¡Qué suerte tuve! Bueno, después de tanto tiempo… hogar, dulce hogar… hacia una eternidad que no sentía esta madera… Bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder, voy a ver mis lindos y queridos hijos… están seguramente durmiendo, pero no me importa. Comienzo a volar hacia el hueco donde deberían estar los 3, y los veo ahí, durmiendo profundamente, y pacíficamente… Les doy un suave beso sobre la cabeza a los 3, causándoles un cierto cosquillo, supongo, porque mostraron unas sonrisitas, bastante tiernas… para después dar unos ligeros bostezos… Que tiernos son… estoy contento de haberlos visto de nuevo… Quisiera bien quedarme con ellos para siempre, pero por la cruel realidad, solo podré quedarme con ellos hoy… Bueno… tengo bastante sueño, pero antes, debo encontrar a Perla, después de tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de ella, quiero verla, sentirla, tocarla, y mucho más, me ha extrañado tanto… no suportaría un segundo más sin verla, y decido ir a buscarla en el nido, aunque es bastante fácil, apenas volteo mi cabeza, que la veo, acostada contra una pared del árbol, durmiendo, plácidamente y tranquilamente. Me dirijo hacia ella, y cuando estoy bastante cerca, la abrazo con mis alas. La única sensación de tocarla otra vez me da un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar ligeramente, pero parece que a Perla, no le molesta… hasta parece no haber remarcado mi presencia, excepto que ahora que la estoy abrazando, esboza una sonrisa, talvez porque la estoy calentando. Finalmente, continuo de abrazarla cariñosamente, para darle un suave beso sobre la frente, y quedarme dormido, con ella en mis alas.

Después de unas cuantas horas durmiendo, siento un brusco movimiento. Rápidamente abro mis ojos y veo a Perla, que me mira de forma extraña, parece haber confusión, miedo y tristeza en su mirada. Comprendo su reacción, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo: no es todos los días que vez alguien que esta supuestamente muerto, vivo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, veo como Perla intenta pronunciar una palabra, y después de unos cuantos segundos, logra decirme algo, que me da bastante tristeza:

-"¿¡Q-q-quien eres tú?!" me pregunta ella. Se puede fácilmente notar miedo y tristeza en su voz.

-"Perla… ¿acaso no recuerdas quién soy?" pregunto tímidamente. "Soy yo, Blu, de Minnesota, tu esposo… ¿acaso no me recuerdas?"

-"¿Q-que? Eso es imposible… el… el murió hace tiempo…" me responde ella, con una voz quebrada, sobre el punto de llorar; no me gusta cuando ella se pone triste, porque yo me pongo triste también. "¡Es imposible que tú seas el! ¡D-dime quien eres!"

-"¡Enserio soy yo! ¡Blu!" grito, talvez demasiadamente fuerte "¡Ya sé, te preguntas como es posible, te explicaría, pero no se puede explicar! Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que regrese sobre la Tierra para ver otra vez mis amigos, mis hijos, mi Perla… ¿Acaso… no te gusta de que este aquí… otra vez…?"

Ella solo me mira con confusión y con tristeza, pero yo tengo el corazón sobre el punto de romperse. ¿Acaso mi pareja quiere que me vaya? No creo…

-"¿Verdaderamente eres tú?" comienza ella a preguntarme, aun con confusión, pero controlándose.

-"¡Si lo soy! Recuerdo todo lo que nos pasó, porque yo te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo… cuando morí hace meses, te pedí que te recordaras de mí, porque pase lo que pase, siempre iba estar vivo en tu corazón. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste…?" le pregunto sinceramente

Al lugar de decir algo, su mirada cambia a una de alegría, y rápidamente me da un abrazo mientras comienza a soltar unas lágrimas. El abrazo esta demasiadamente fuerte, ¿pero quien soy yo como para replicar? Le regreso el abrazo lentamente, aunque ella me abraza bastante fuertemente, causándome mucho dolor, pero de una cierta forma me gusta ese dolor, no sé porque…

-"Oh Blu… te extrañe tanto… no sabes cuánto…" me dice ella mientras solloza ligeramente

-"Igualmente Perla… no sabes cuánto me fue difícil separarme de ti, y de los demás… Re-recuerdo muy bien el día cuando la serpiente me mordió, tenía miedo de tener que separarme de ustedes, de todo lo que amo, de ti, tenía miedo de abandonar toda esta vida… También recuerdo lo que te dije antes de irme, y nunca lo olvidaré… Porque estamos encadenados, y esa cadena, llamada amor, es irrompible…" le digo sinceramente, sin más ni menos, porque es la pura verdad…

No sé si lo que dije apenas hace unos segundos fue malo, porque Perla me mira de una cierta forma, con una cara que nunca antes había visto, aunque mis dudas vienen de irse, porque me beso… Sentir su pico tocarme otra vez me da un escalofrío gigantesco, pero me mantengo para no temblar tanto, no quiero parecer mal agradecido, sobre todo mientras hago esta acción, que le estoy devolviendo. Tantos recuerdos, tantas sensaciones, tantos sentimientos están circulando en mi cuerpo. Finalmente, después de tantos meses, la espera término, siento otra vez el suave pico de mi linda y querida Perla.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad por estar otra vez con la chica que amo, Perla se separa de mí, todavía llorando ligeramente, aunque le limpio sus lágrimas con mi ala izquierda, me pregunto que puede bien estar pasando por su mente en este momento, espero que sea algo bueno, porque yo ahora estoy lleno de alegría todavía.

-"Ahora que pienso a eso, voy a ver si todavía lo tengo" le digo yo a Perla, refiriéndome a la mordida del serpiente, volteando mi cuerpo para ver el lugar donde me mordió el dicho animal, y veo 2 huecos, es raro de ver, pero también es bastante fascinante. "Sip, todavía está" digo yo, como si fuera algo normal, de todas los días. Perla se ríe un poco por lo que dije, creo, no estoy seguro.

-"Lo importante, es que ahora estamos de nuevo juntos, ¿no crees?" me pregunta Perla en un tono feliz

-"Si, tienes razón, y ahora que pienso en ello, ¿que pensaran los demás de esto?"

-"Oh es verdad, nadie más sabe que regresaste, ¿o sí?"

-"A lo que yo sepa, tu eres la primera en saber esto, no lo dije a nadie más aquí sobre Tierra…"

-"¿Sobre Tierra? ¿A que te refieres?"

-"Eh... a nada muy importante, tomaría una eternidad explicártelo, y no tenemos una eternidad…"

-"¿Q-que? ¿N-no te quedaras?" me pregunta ella, con una voz quebrada, creo que no debí haberle mencionado eso

-"Temo que no, pues, para serte sincero, no estoy seguro a 100% de cuánto tiempo podré quedarme aquí, aunque supongo que será solamente hoy…"

-"¿Por-porque?"

-"No sé, si lo supiera, te lo diría, pero no estoy seguro de nada y de algo, entonces, supongo que será solamente hoy, por lo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos" le digo, mostrándole una sonrisa, para que no se preocupe tanto

-"Tienes… tienes razón, mas mejor aprovechar del tiempo que tenemos juntos ahora, que desperdiciarlo" me dice ella mientras se calma.

Aunque estoy contento de estar con ella, fuera bueno que mis hijos lo sepan también, para que a 5 podamos disfrutar del tiempo mientras estoy aquí.

-"Hey, ¿sabes qué? Creo que es tiempo de que se despierten los niños, ¿no crees? Para… aprovechar a 5 el tiempo que tenemos, ¡pasar un buen tiempo en familia!" le digo, mostrando una gran sonrisa

-"Si, tienes razón" me dice ella, mientras se limpia sus ultimas lagrimas, y me susurra algo

-"¿Sabes? Podríamos hacerles una sorpresa, como tú vas afuera, e yo llamo a los niños para que vengan, y entonces tu entras, yo actúo como si fuera normal, y vemos lo que harán nuestros hijos, ¿qué crees?"

-"Hmmm… ¡suena interesante como plan! Esperemos solamente de que no tengan unos infartos…" le respondo mientras salgo del nido, y comienzo a volar no tan lejos de ahí…

Todo está como antes de que me fuera, no gran cosa cambio en la tribu, o eso creo. Veo unos cuantos guacamayos que salen de sus nidos, seguramente en busca de comida, pero por suerte, ninguno me ha visto, todavía…

Ya pasaron unos cuantos segundos, supongo que Perla ya ha hecho su parte de la sorpresa, por lo que me dirijo de regreso al nido, y entro, saludando a Perla, como si fuera un día normal. Veo a mis niños, e intento contener mi alegría, para no arruinar la sorpresa. Se quedan boquiabiertas, mientras que Perla sigue con lo suyo, hasta que entonces se acerca a mí y comienza a hablarme, siguiéndole a su juego.

-"¡Hola cariño! ¡Ya regresaste, anda, ven a comer, hay muras, arándanos, y nueces de Brasil!" me dice ella, de forma bastante neutral, y llevándome hacia un lugar donde habían unas cuantas frutas sobre el suelo del nido.

-"Oh, gracias amor" le digo a ella mientras le doy un suave beso, todavía se me hace extraño por todo el tiempo que pase sin darle uno, pero hago de mi mejor para no mover tanto. "Y entonces niños, ¿durmieron bien?" les pregunto, de forma bastante neutral, esperando ver sus reacciones.

-"Mamá, ¿quién es esa ave…?" pregunta Tiago a Perla, de cierta forma miedosa. Yo continúo de esbozar una sonrisa, conteniéndome ligeramente.

-"Pues, ¿quién más crees que fuera? Es tu padre, ¿acaso no lo reconoces?" le responde ella, aunque creo que fue demasiadamente directo, pero no importa mucho.

-"Es imposible de que él sea nuestro padre… el… el murió hace mucho…" contesta Bia, de cierta forma triste.

-"Eso es verdad, papá murió hace bastante meses, es bastante improbable de que él sea… de que él sea papá" dice Carla, afirmando lo que dijo su hermana menor.

No creo que esta forma sea la mejor de que muestre a mis hijos de que regrese, se han puesto bastante tristes, y no me gusta, no debería haberme mostrado de esta forma, tan directa…

-"Claro de que soy yo, no se preocupen… Ya sé, es raro, piensan de que soy un intruso, pero yo soy verdaderamente su padre, ¡el guacamayo de Minnesota!" les digo, intentando calmarlos, y despreocuparlos.

-"Hmmm… para ver si eres verdaderamente nuestro padre, te preguntaremos cosas que él solamente sabría responder" me dice Carla, en un tono más calmado

-"¡Claro, ya verán!" le contesto, ya que es seguro de que acertaré, ¡porque no soy un intruso!

-"Ok, comencemos… ¿de qué ciudad Estadounidense vienes?" me pregunta ella

-"Fácil, ¡de Lago Moose! ¿Siguiente pregunta?" contesto yo

-"¿En qué año naciste?" me pregunta Bia

-"En 1995; ¡ese mismo año, me capturaron contrabandistas, y otra vez ese mismo año, Linda me encontró y me guardo como compañero!" contesto yo, seguro de mis respuestas

-"Oh vaya… es bueno…" comienza a susurra Bia a Carla. Supongo que ya no tienen otro tipo de preguntas…

-"¡Oh! ¡Yo! ¿Cuál fue el gran error que hiciste en la Fosa de la Perdición?" pregunta Tiago

-"Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Porque me haces recordar eso?" le digo yo

-"Anda, ¿cuál fue tu error?"

-"Bleh… mi error fue que hice… un autogol… causando la perdida de los Guacamayos azules… Pero, después, ¡nuestras 2 tribus se reconciliaron, amenos!" le contesto yo, sinceramente, viendo los lados positivos

Creo que ya fue suficiente, con esas preguntas, además, no hay muchos que saben mi fecha de nacimiento, por lo que ya deberían estar contentos de saber que soy yo, además, ¿porque alguien quisiera parecerme? Rápidamente, veo que mis hijos se ponen felices, y entonces se acercan a mí y me dan un abrazo los 3. Es bueno, sentir otra vez esta sensación, verdaderamente ya ha terminado ese tiempo largo sin sentirlos otra vez, aunque supongo que va a ser solamente por hoy, ya que si recuerdo bien lo que dijo Dios, solamente hoy tengo el derecho de hacer… este tipo de cosas… Eso que, lo aprovecho, mientras que dure y que tenga el tiempo.

El día es bueno, voy a ver mis antiguos amigos, sorprenderlos, y bastante más. Algunos que están comiendo, casi se ahogan o casi tienen un infarto al verme. Algunos, más curiosos y menos seguros, me hacen preguntas, me examinan, y hasta les muestro el lugar donde la serpiente me mordió: algunos encuentran eso raro, otros, se desmayan, y otros todavía, me piden si pueden tocar.

Voy a ver mis amigos humanos, ver como están, parece que algunos ni sabían que estaba muerto, pero Linda casi me mata al verme, dándome un enorme abrazo. Otros humanos solamente me hacen una sonrisa, o me tocan la cabeza. Tulio, el, se intriga bastante en la mordida que tengo. Hasta el ver un cierto dato, no sé cuál, se desmayó; fue algo raro, pero cómico.

Después de varias horas jugando, divirtiéndome, re-encontrando a antiguos colegas, hablando, y sobretodo aprovechando ese tiempo, llega la Noche. Las estrellas son muy bonitas de ver, aquí, pero hay otras cosas más lindas que prefiero ver, como la hermosa cara de mi Perlita… Ah, me va a extrañar mucho, todo lo de ella… Viendo la posición de la Luna, ya son pronto las 24, o más bien las 0... Supongo que ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

Aquí estoy, en el hueco de mi nido, con mi linda y bella esposa, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras yo la cubro con mi ala derecha. Observamos las estrellas, juntos. Casi ningún ruido se escucha, excepto algunos insectos, el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y el agua que cae, sino, fuera un silencio total. De repente, escucho que Perla dice algo.

-"Hoy fue un día maravilloso, ¿no crees?" me pregunta ella

-"Si, estoy contento de que haya sido así, hoy, contigo, con los niños, con nuestros amigos, humanos o no…"

-"Jeje… oh Blu, quisiera tanto que este momento dure para siempre…"

-"Si, yo también quisiera, pero la cruel realidad nos lo impide…"

-"Si… tienes razón, pero dime algo…"

-"Claro amor, ¿qué quieres saber?"

-"Acaso… un día… otra vez, ¿regresaras?"

-"No sé, para serte sincero, pero cada vez que pueda, lo haré, porque no hay un segundo que quisiera perder sin estar sin mi familia."

-"Yo también no quisiera desperdiciar un momento sin ti, cuando estás aquí"

Estoy pasando un momento tan agradable, no quisiera que se termine… Pero la Luna ya casi esta en medio del cielo nocturno. Es apenas si tengo el tiempo de despedirme correctamente.

-"Perla… antes de irme otra vez, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que eso nunca cambiara. Que si un momento te sientes sola, solo mira el cielo, porque ahí estaré vigilándote, y preocupándome de ti. Talvez ya no vuelva, pero talvez si, y si puedo, hare lo necesario para estar contigo otra vez."

Rápidamente, ella me da un beso, muy apasionado, tanto que casi me desmayo por la sensación, pero al mismo tiempo, siento que hay algo con mi cuerpo. Al romper el beso, veo mi cuerpo, y veo que rápidamente, mis plumas se van, dejando lugar a un vacío, ¡como si me estuviera disolviendo! Perla ve eso también, y pone una cara de preocupación. Yo, de un gesto rápido, utilizo mi ala que todavía no desapareció, y le acaricio la cara, para finalmente decirle:

-"Feliz Navidad Perla… Nos vemos en un año…"

Después de decir esto, desaparezco completamente, y veo que pluma por plumas, parte del cuerpo por parte, reaparezco en el lugar donde duermo, en el paraíso. Ya termino… todo término… Quisiera tanto regresar, pero si esto sucedió, es porque ya no tengo el derecho de regresar allá hasta un cierto momento. Veo, estoy sobre mi cama de nube, y veo que Gabriel está ahí, en la suya, hasta que me ve.

-"¡Oh, regresaste! Era tiempo… bueno, ya es el 26, entonces se terminó lo que estabas haciendo allá…" me dice el

-"Si, regrese… pero, ¿cómo sabes eso?"

-"Blu, amigo mío, hazme confianza, ya sé como funciona esto aquí arriba, y si regresaste aquí, ahora, es porque en el lugar donde fuiste, ya se terminó Navidad, por lo que ya no tienes el derecho de estar allá…"

-"Hmmm… tienes razón…"

-"¡Siempre la tengo! Bueno, ¿quieres que vayamos a beber un trago?"

-"Somos aves, el alcohol nos es toxico, por lo que no podemos tomar…"

-"Si, es toxico, ¿pero que pudiera pasarnos? Ya estamos muertos, ¿acaso olvidaste?"

-"_Por un momento, si…"_"Ok, vayamos, te sigo…"

-"¡Sí! Anda, ¡ven!" me dice el finalmente después de levantarse y comenzar a caminar. Yo lo sigo de cerca, mientras comienza a hablarme de su día, cosas que hizo, y ect…

Llegando al dicho lugar, un bar para aves, entramos y nos sentamos en un lugar. Continúa de hablarme sobre cosas que hiso, deseos que cumplió, y mucho más. Le ponga poca atención, hasta que entonces me pregunta sobre mí, lo que hice.

-"¿Yo? Cumplí un deseo… Pues, fui al "Portal", donde regrese sobre Tierra, y pase un día maravilloso con mi familia y amigos, pero sobre todo con mi hermosa y querida esposa, mi Perla… Nos hemos quedado, la noche, a ver las estrellas, hasta que entonces, regrese en nuestra habitación, donde tú y yo dormimos."

-"Oh, entonces, el deseo era… pasar tiempo con la familia, que tu regreses a verlos, ¿no?"

-"Casi… casi…"

-"Y, entonces, ¿ese era el deseo de tu familia? ¿O el de Perla?"

-"No… era el mío…"

_**FIN**_


End file.
